


the battle of the husbands

by winterants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Fukurodani Week 2020, Gen, M/M, a hybrid of chatlogs and third pov, also a self-indulgent fic, but this is fukurodani week based so, if you squint you can see sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterants/pseuds/winterants
Summary: the match between EJP Raijin and MSBY Black Jackals was a match that the whole 2013 Fukurodani VBC alumni group chat members didn't know they wanted, but it was a match that they needed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	the battle of the husbands

**Author's Note:**

> for Fukurodani Week 2020 day 2 (theme: enjoying) 
> 
> i promised to not write a fic for july since i wanted to focus on studying but i've been haunted with the idea of this for sooooo long i just had to (this was inspired from fanarts on twitter! i will give the link once i can find them again in one of my twitter acc bookmarks)
> 
> also i like to think that fukurodani would usually give 1000% focus watching bokuto or washio play but bcs it's both of them against each other they resort to group chats for distractions (and gossiping)

Fukurodani had made a promise with each other that they would watch all the matches that their friends would play in- either watching it live through the internet or going to the stadium itself. It is a small, innocent promise at first, something that all the non-pro volleyball members think would have no problems to fulfill. It was just as an act of support from beloved friends. That’s all. 

Well, they never thought that the day when EJP Raijins and Black Jackals happened, they would be torn to two sides. 

Usually, on the day before any matches for _either_ Bokuto or Washio, the group chat would be filled with cheers and supporting messages from everyone, even sometimes from the other player themselves. But surprisingly, on the day before the match between Raijins and Jackals, no notifications popped out at all. No one dared to send anything at all.  
  
(Don’t get them wrong, they’re not in some kind of bad blood or something. It’s just that they would always cheer them on with messages like ‘Win this!’ ‘You’ll beat them!’ ‘Destroy them!!!’ and etc. That’s why.) 

Which is why when Akaashi received a message from Konoha- of all people from Fukurodani- to come and watch the match with him, he couldn’t help but feel like there was something very bad going to happen to him. His cautious hunch is something unintentional of course- Konoha had recently gotten together with Washio officially after years of both of them playing tug of war with each other. They weren’t going to go against one another’s throat because of their beloved other’s match, right? 

Akaashi, being the good and kind junior he is, accepted the invitation, telling Konoha he would be getting some snacks and drinks after he finished work. 

After his shift ended, Akaashi had made a quick stop to the convenience store near the train station to Konoha’s house to grab some snacks for both of them. The television was showing some kind of commercial for the new anime that’s going to start airing soon, then it showed a preview of tonight’s match. Without realizing it, Akaashi smiled upon seeing his beloved Koutaro’s face appearing as part of the starting lineup. Washio’s face appeared right after, and Akaashi is suddenly reminded of his senior that is waiting at his home. Fastening his pace, he made his way out of the station towards the house, his secret defense weapon he had bought from home kept neatly in his bag. 

(They were too old to goof off like teenagers, but Akaashi preferred to be prepared in case Konoha does anything weird.) 

“Akaashi!! Long time no see!! Glad you could make it!!” They greeted each other warmly as Akaashi entered the Konoha’s house. Like Koutaro, Washio has to stay in the team's dorms. But that doesn’t mean Washio couldn’t sleepover at Konoha’s place- he realized as he saw some stuff around that was definitely not something Konoha would own. The match would start in an hour, thus Konoha let Akaashi refresh himself for the time being as he settled himself on the comfy couch. The younger returned half an hour later, hands holding some snacks before he sat beside his senior. 

“I’m still wondering what made you want to invite just me to watch today’s match, by the way.” He said, skeptically before taking the seat next to Konoha.

“Can’t I hang out with my junior once in a while? You’re always busy with your work or visiting Bokuto for me to even hang out with you.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at Konoha’s answer. 

“Why are you saying as if you’re not spending your free time with a certain Raijin’s player? Besides. knowing you, there must be something else that you’ve prepared.” Konoha let out a scoff as an over-dramatic expression of shock was all over his face. “Why would I hide something from you? I’m not some kind of sneaky, little, sly fox, you know.” Their phones rang at the same time for a few minutes. Ah, the group chat is alive. It was 10 minutes prior to the start of the match. Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle as the messages this time were obviously prepared in advance. Even Komi was using a polite tone to send his cheers. Konoha laughed upon seeing Komi’s messages before he sent a message to the group chat.

> _Konoha:  
>  You guys do know by now they already kept their phones, right? Lol _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Sorry, the only people who would know that are you and Akaashi lololol We don’t have any pro-volleyball player husbands here. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  haha konoha get wrecked _

Akaashi giggled at Konoha getting dragged in the group chat. This caused the said person to be slightly pissed as he took the nearest pillow around and hit Akaashi. He retaliated with the emergency defense weapon that he had kept hidden behind him- another pillow itself. Konoha grumbled something about how juniors nowadays no longer respect their seniors as the editor only rolled his eyes away. 

The match finally started. 

The home team for this match is the Black Jackals, thus them getting the grand entrance this time. The rest of them were already commenting in the group chat on how Bokuto is definitely going to be very hyper when he makes his entrance. Akaashi couldn’t agree more. Koutaro had sounded very excited last night talking about it before both of them went to sleep. The announcer was introducing the Black Jackals starting lineup at that moment before things went slightly a bit chaotic at the introduction of one of the players. 

“Next is- wow. I’m a bit surprised here. Would you look at that? Seems like someone settled down quietly, huh? Next up is No.12, the ever cheerful beam of the Black Jackals- Akaashi Koutaro!!” 

“What the fu- '' Konoha turned to Akaashi, whose face had slightly turned pink upon seeing the name Akaashi written on Koutaro’s jersey. “ **_You_ ** sneaky, sly, cunning, little fox.” 

“Koutaro wanted to take my name. I told him it would be a hassle to change his jersey name but he insisted.” The way Akaashi calmly replied like a superstar-level of a famous pro-volleyball player changing his family name to his non-celebrity husband’s name was something that would happen normally in one’s life. Which obviously pissed Konoha even more than he is at the moment. And from the way that both their phones buzzed endlessly with new messages, they can guess that the whole group chat is currently in shambles too. 

> _Komi:  
>  what _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Smooth af, Akaashi. Smooth af. (Both of you) _
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  Oh my god, this is going to be insanely confusing. What are we supposed to call you guys now?_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  Koutaro’s LINE profile name is still Bokuto, just saying. _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  But it’s legalized, right?? Oh my god, we’re all so confused, but where is Konoha by the way? Why isn’t he being noisy at the news? _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  He’s beside me, having a mental breakdown for some reason. _

“You’ll know why I’m breaking down soon enough,” Konoha grumbled after he had calmed down from his previous meltdown. “Just.. don’t be surprised too.” Akaashi raised his brow upon hearing the second sentence, his gut saying that whatever this is, this might have been the original reason why Konoha invited him to watch the match together. 

“Next is the away team EJP Raijins. And we’ll start announcing their starting lineup with -wow, is it marriage season or something? There are so many new changes we’re seeing in today’s match!” The announcer’s hint gave everything away. Akaashi turned to Konoha with a face that Konoha never knew he could make. 

“ _No way_.” Akaashi’s voice sounded like he had just seen Sadako coming out from the TV that they were watching. The initially surprised tone then quickly changed to become one that was scarily sinister for someone like Akaashi. 

“The group chat is going to **_lose_ **it.” 

“Now to announce another few surprises for the crowd! Next up, we have Raijin’s youngest member of the team, well-known for manipulating his opponent’s blockers! It’s player number 7, Miya Rintarou!”

“What the hell-” Both the young men’s jaws dropped at the sudden news. Konoha threw the pillow he was hugging away upon realising something. “Wait, don’t tell me he’s with that Miya!! I thought we would be the ones being awkward with having Tatsuki and Bo playing as opponents in this match!!! What more a married couple….” 

“No, it’s not Atsumu. It’s the other one. You know, the one who sells really good onigiri.” Akaashi corrected him immediately before Konoha’s thoughts could dwell further into the particular scenario any longer.

“Of course you, of all people would know that.” Konoha scoffed, rolling his eyes but deep inside, a bit relieved that it wasn’t the Miya that he had expected. “But I’m sure that his fangirls don’t know that, so they’re probably going insane, don’t you think?”

“Likewise. Anyway, you should get your phone prepared, _Konoha-san_.” The way Akaashi mischievously pronounced his name proved that he had figured out Konoha’s secret plan. And Konoha hated the fact that Akaashi is someone who is quick to catch on things like this. Ah, if only it was Raijin’s home match today. (But Suna - he meant- Miya Rintarou would have ruined it too. Oh well.) 

“And the last surprise for today, Raijin’s strong middle blocker that could break any iron walls from his opponent- player number 8, Konoha Tatsuki!”

The group chat was on a whole new level of catastrophe.

> _Komi:  
>  I hate you. All of you. @Akaashi @Konoha @Washio @Bokuto_
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Did you guys plan this on purpose?_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  Konoha-san seemed to have planned this today. I didn’t know when Bokuto finished changing the legalization of his name with the team._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  LIES @Akaashi _
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  I don’t usually come here because you guys are noisy enough, but wow, real smooth there, Akaashi-senpai and Konoha-senpai. _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Also while we’re at it _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Why is the third married couple playing against each other??????? _
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  It’s the other twin you idiot. The one who makes good onigiri. _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Is this basic information for you onigiri fans?!?!???! How come BOTH of you know this??? _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  We buy his food. Duh. He shared the information with everyone. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  haha konoha got wrecked again._
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  wait, i can’t just call you konoha now… this is hard, what if washio gets offended too? _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  We need to make a new rule. Married couples or not, we use the same name we’ve gotten used to calling each other since high school. Any complaints?_
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Nope_
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  No uh_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  I’m good with whatever the decision is. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  cool konoha get wrecked stays. _
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  For the sake of my sanity, I agree._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Sure. _

The group chat died down after the revelation as the players were preparing themselves for the game. Deep inside, Akaashi is going to pity Koutaro since he’s going to return to see 50+ messages from the Fukurodani group chat. (And that’s just 1 group chat. Imagine how many people are messaging him asking about the change of his family name..) Trying to push his overthinking thoughts away, he changed his focus to the sulking person beside him.

“Are you **_that_ ** sad that Koutaro stole your thunder away?” 

“I didn’t know you guys were planning to share the same family name. I mean, you guys got together way, way earlier than me and Tatsuki but there were no talks about it at all. Thought it would be nice to rub it in your face or something.” 

“Ah, we never really thought of asking a third person’s point of view, that’s all. But I find it amazing that you guys decided it at an earlier period than the two of us. We pretty much pushed and pulled this conversation until the end.” Akaashi sighed as he remembered how he was actually the one who delayed the process of settling down their surnames. “I mean, Koutaro’s a superstar. Him changing his name would have been messy, I guess? And I felt like it was a bit lackluster for someone as amazing as him to have to give up his name for a person like me. Plus, I don’t mind my name being Bokuto Keiji….”

Konoha only nodded in understanding. It was pretty similar to them too. Konoha had been the one to push away for a few times because he felt undeserving for Tatsuki to take his family name. 

“But I do have a question though. The timing you and the Miya changed names-”

“Tatsuki and the guy pulled some ‘you jump, I jump’ plan together. If one of them changes their name then the other has to do it too. I guess the middle blocker Miya couldn’t wait any longer, that’s why ours came out faster too.” Konoha’s lips curled upwards without him realizing, just the memory of Tatsuki telling him about the name change was enough to lift his mood from the previous chaos. 

The match finally started with Koutaro giving the first serve. Somehow, Koutaro’s serve today was stronger than ever. It flew across the opponent’s side at a magnificent speed as Tatsuki tried to catch it, but the ball flew outside instead. 

A nice, clean, service ace. 

“And there it is! The first point for the Jackals from Boku- I mean Akaashi!! It still feels weird to call him by his new name, but we’ll work hard to not let it slip!! I’m sure even the fans are having some trouble too.”

The fans went wild as Koutaro cheered for the first point. He turned towards the crowd, people expecting that he had wanted to do his signature move, but instead...

“You need to call my name like this!! AkaAshi~! That’s how I call _my_ Akaashi, you know! I’m sure Akaashi would be very pleased with listening to it!!” 

“Koutaro you big brained-idiot. Why do I love you.” The other Akaashi’s face was red and burning from the second-hand embarrassment he could feel from the television. The act was very simple and pure. It shouldn’t make someone blushed intensely at a span of 5 seconds. But here Akaashi sat on the couch, wanting to hide his head like an ostrich as their phones went off again, as members of the Fukurodani group chat were laughing endlessly at the cute display of affection together. 

> _Sarukui:  
>  Relationship goals much????_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Ah~ My heart~ I feel like it’s been stolen by the fluff._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Komi, you’re being overdramatic again._
> 
> _Komi:  
>  I’m an actor. It’s what I do. _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Also if I were you I would watch out too, Konoha. Bokuto’s personality may be like that, but who knows- Washio might be tempted to do something like that too. _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Truth to be told I cannot see Washio doing anything like that. But if he does…_
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  This is becoming like a battle of the husbands instead of a volleyball match._
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  ^ _
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  ^^ _

Koutaro’s second serve was received properly this time by Tatsuki, the smirk that he wore when the ball rose up was a smirk that melted Konoha’s heart immediately. Raijin started their offense as the Jackals prepared themselves. 

To be frank, letting the only two people in Fukurodani who are happily married to their loved ones who are both volleyball players watch a volleyball match where their husbands are playing against isn't really the best idea. Both of them kept on gushing about their own husbands- they might have forgotten that they weren’t on the same side at that very moment. (Winning or losing wasn’t really the main point for them, to be frank. They just wanted to talk about how cool their husbands are.) 

And while the two hopelessly in love men were busy fanboying to their own partners, the group chat started to bet on who would probably win the match. 

> _Onaga:  
>  Don’t you think we should at least talk about this somewhere else? They can read this conversation, you know._
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Nah, Washio would probably only read the most recent 10 to 20 messages. Bokuto would just ask Akaashi to tell him what we were talking about. _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Neat. Because I bet with my money that Raijin is gonna win._
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  Wow._
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  If high school Bokuto saw this he would be so offended lol._
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  why though? i mean not dissing washio (i’m serious konoha) but offense-wise isn’t jackals >>>>> literally every other team in division 1?_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  True. But Jackal’s Miya seems kinda annoyed today. _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Probably because of the surprise Raijin’s #7 pulled off wkwk _
> 
> _Anahori:  
>  Wow, the group chat sure is noisy today._
> 
> _Anahori:  
>  There’s so much news. Where’re the two culprits responsible for this? _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Probably gushing about their own husbands- LOOK AT WHAT WASHIO JUST DID WKWKWKWKWK KONOHA I HOPE YOU’RE STILL ALIVE._

Tatsuki managed to break through Jackal’s defenses and score a point for the Raijins. The crowd goes wild as the announcers make their usual commentary. “Raijins first point into the game! And what a nice kill it was from Wa- I mean Konoha!! Is it just me, or is the change of the names on their backs made them more spirited than before?”

“Nice kill, Konoha!!” The sound of the fans cheering live could be heard clearly by the audience who watched it in from TV. The commentators continued talking as the players changed their rotation. “I wonder if we can see the wonderful people who our players have taken their family name from one day?”

“Nah, I want to keep the person all to myself.” Tatsuki overheard the conversation from the commentators and gave a surprising reply before winking at the camera that was zooming on him.

Konoha Tatsuki, the man who is usually the quiet one. The one who doesn’t usually show much affection towards Konoha in public. This is the same Konoha Tatsuki who had just given a wink. Live on public television. And that wink was solely just for one Konoha Akinori who is currently trying to not have a breakdown over how disgustingly bold yet cute his husband is for the first time in his life. 

Akaashi, being the good junior he is, took a picture of Konoha slamming his face into the pillow in his hands as he tried to muffle his endless screamings. He then sent the said picture to the Fukurodani group chat. 

> _Akaashi:  
>  *Attached picture*_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  He’s losing it._
> 
> _Komi:  
>  You guys are watching the match together??? No fair!! Why didn’t you invite the rest of us?!??_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  Wasn’t it obvious? _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  omg konoha is really wrecked wkwkwk he whipped_
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Sure, putting the two married, whipped husbands to watch a volleyball match their husbands are playing against together is a good idea. Sure. _
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  So it’s just a breakdown session over another breakdown session over how hot your husbands are. _
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  That means it’s Akaashi’s turn next. @Konoha you need to send a picture later._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  With pleasure. @Akaashi I’m coming for you. _

“Please, Koutaro already embarrassed me once by teaching the fans how to call him. How much worse can it be- oh.” Konoha was so amused by the drastic change on Akaashi’s face that he had to take a picture of it (For future blackmailing purposes).  
  
“Oh no.”

“Oh **_yes_ **.” The smirk on Konoha’s face screamed triumph and victory. And the stupid smirk grew even bigger as Koutaro had scored another point for the Jackals. The crowd went wild as Koutaro turned towards the crowd to do his signature move with the audience. 

“Akaashi... BEAM!!!!” 

The Akaashi back at home didn’t need to look up to see whose phone was ringing twice as noisy compared to the other one. It was obviously his. Satisfied with the outcome, Konoha took the picture of him curling up his body into one little ball as the pillow he had bought with him was covering his face. Akaashi thought that Konoha wouldn’t realize it, but sadly the older one was laughing with pure pleasure at how red the younger’s face was at the moment. With no further delay, Konoha sent the picture to the group.

> _Konoha:  
>  *Attached picture* _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  @Akaashi How you like that_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  He still looks kinda precious despite being **very** embarrassed by his own husband’s shenanigans. _
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  Can we change the group photo to either Konoha-senpai or Akaashi-senpai’s breakdown sessions? It’s been a picture of that owl for far too long._
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  Say no more. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  wait, just choose konoha’s. akaashi looks too soft to be made fun of. _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Do I owe you something, Suzumeda? I swear you’ve been out to get me all night?_
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  nothing wkwk just wanna let you get wrecked more often _

The whole match went on more normally after that, with Konoha and Akaashi still gushing to each other about how wonderful their husbands are. (Especially when Koutaro was trying to spike while Tatsuki was on defense at that one rotation.) The group chat wasn’t as noisy as before, but messages sometimes pop in as they commented on how much their friends’ skills had improved. There were also witty comments about how Black Jackal’s Miya Atsumu looked very pissed on camera every time Miya Rintarou scores. 

The victory was on Raijin’s side that day, with Tatsuki giving the final point needed for their triumph. It was a fun match indeed for both the players and the audience. The fans were happy knowing that their favorite players were happily married to the person they love and the players themselves were proud to show off their new names to the public. 

It was about an hour after the match ended when both Tatsuki and Koutaro entered the chat.

> _Washio:  
>  I opened my phone to see 100+ notifications from this group only. Was the match that fun to talk about?_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Washio!!! Congrats on the win!!!_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Also yes it was a very fun match to talk about._
> 
> _Bokuto:  
>  Hey Hey HEEEEEY!!!! We’ll get you next time Washio!! But congratulations!!_
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Ah, the husbands have arrived. _
> 
> _Washio:  
>  Oh. I don’t think I need to scroll above to know what you guys were talking about. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  you can check the group chat’s media to see a close-up look of akaashi and konoha breaking down because of you two_
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  The crop did not do the group’s picture enough justice._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Why is it just a picture of ME breaking down??!?! Where’s Akaashi’s? _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Also, congrats Tatsuki baby!! Great job today. <3 _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Keep the PDAs to your private messages please and thank you very much. Or else we’ll be giving punishments._
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  @Konoha, like Suzumeda said, I look too precious to be the group photo icon._
> 
> _Bokuto:  
>  Keiji!!! What happened here?? _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  I’ll tell you later. You did great today, as always._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  AKAASHI AND BOKUTO ARE DOING PDA TOO @KOMI _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  No they aren’t _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  i agree_
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  Akaashi didn’t use a <3 emoticon. That’s so 2010s Konoha. We use emojis now. _
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  Akaashi didn’t call Bokuto baby too. _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  THAT’S THEIR STANDARD OF PDA YOU FOOLS _
> 
> _Bokuto:  
>  No it’s not!! Right, Keiji? _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  That’s right. _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Okay, we need to set a few rules in light of today’s events. _  
>    
>  _(1) If you get married and change your family name, we are still calling you with the names we called during high school (cc: Bokuto Akaashi Washio Konoha, others too in case you married someone with the same surnames as us)_
> 
> _(2) No PDA in the group chat. Not all of us have the time to think of finding a life partner yet._
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Don’t make it sound that sad. _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Alas, that’s reality for some of us. Anyway, _
> 
> _Komi:  
>  (3) Break rule number 2 and you have to treat the team when we meet up. So, Konoha, I hope you're saying your amens now._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  That’s not fair???!?! You just established the rules??? And who even agreed on the rules?? _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  I do_
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  me too._
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  Same._
> 
> _Onaga:  
>  I have no complaints here. _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  I agree._
> 
> _Bokuto:  
>  If Keiji’s in it then I’m in too!_
> 
> _Anahori:  
>  I don’t appear often but I agree too._
> 
> _Washio:  
>  Akinori, I’m sorry but I kinda agree too. PDA is kinda embarrassing for me._
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  Said the idiot who winked at me on a public live broadcast!!!!!_
> 
> _Komi:  
>  Nice, a complete group agreement. How about we grab wagyu next time we meet up? _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  KOMI PLEASE ANYTHING BUT WAGYU I’M TRYING TO SAVE MONEY_
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  Sounds nice. But you know what would make it better? _
> 
> _Akaashi:  
>  Kobe wagyu. _
> 
> _Konoha:  
>  You do realize you are just beside me and I can strangle you while you sleep tonight, right? @Akaashi _
> 
> _Sarukui:  
>  Kobe wagyu it is! I’ll look up a good 5-star wagyu restaurant and reserve a booking under Konoha’s name!!_
> 
> _Shirofuku:  
>  It’s been so long since I ate wagyu… Thank you, Konoha for being clingy with your husband. _
> 
> _Suzumeda:  
>  wow konoha got truly wrecked today. a prayer of respect for our fallen figure. _

Konoha was about to reply to Suzumeda’s message when an incoming video call from Tatsuki came. Immediately answering it, Konoha had to cover his ears for the first few seconds after hearing a loud ‘HEY, HEY, HEEEYYYYY KONOHAAA’ from the other end of the line.

“Hi, Bo. Nice to see you too.” Akaashi was replying to his co-workers from work when he heard the loud scream from Konoha’s phone. He moved towards Konoha and the two were squished together as their partners were at the end of the other line.

“Keiji!! How did you like the surprise today!?! I didn’t expect Washio here to have the same surprise as me, but I hope you liked it!” 

“It was wonderful, Koutaro. Thank you.” 

“Yeah, Bo. Thanks for stealing Tatsuki’s thunder. I even invited Akaashi over to rub it in his face only to get kicked in the face first.” 

“I mean, even if I didn’t do it today, there’s also Tsum-tsum’s twin’s husband who changed his jersey today too so basically it’s just the same.” Konoha groaned at the reminder. “Tatsuki, did you guys planned until you guys agreed to change the jerseys together?” 

“Yeah, it was a complete ‘You jump, I jump’ situation. I’m glad we chose to do it today. Sunarin was really enjoying how annoyed Atsumu looked at today’s match.” Tatsuki chuckled at the memory of the younger middle blocker laughing as his partner sent him screencaps of Atsumu’s furious expressions throughout today’s match once they were back in the locker rooms. 

“I bet Tsum-tsum is trying to call his brother to scream at him tonight..” Koutaro laughed. “His jaws literally dropped when the announcer mentioned Miya Rintarou and went on a full cursing sprint for a few minutes.” He wiped a tear that came from the result of laughing too much. 

“Why the sudden duo call, though?” Akaashi asked out of the blue. “You could have just called me personally, Koutaro.” 

“Ah, it’s not often you play against your own old teammate, right? Might as well hang out and have a quick catchup session with them before we have to go back to our own places tomorrow morning!” Koutaro nudged at Tatsuki with a bit too much strength- even for a pro-volleyball player. “You’re also staying at Konoha’s, right Keiji? The last train for you passed an hour ago if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, I was about to start a debate with Konoha on who's the better husband today before you guys called.” Akaashi was interrupted by Konoha saying that Tatsuki was definitely today’s MVP with the wink and scoring so often that the audience got used to calling him as Konoha at a faster rate compared to the other two. 

The two players chuckled before Tatsuki finally calmed down to talk. “I’m really glad that you like it. It makes us feel like you were with us at court, you know. And I’m sure Bokuto agrees with me on how we actually missed hearing your names at court.” 

“Totally, relatable. Washio. Totally relatable.”

Ah, so it was for that reason Tatsuki decided to change names, huh.

It wasn’t like Konoha actually stopped playing volleyball literally, so he still hears a few ‘Nice kill, Konoha!’ from his teammates when he plays it in his free time. Maybe for Akaashi, it actually means a lot since he has no free time to play volleyball anymore. Most of his time is consumed by chasing manga artists who try to delay their deadlines a bit too often. 

“So when I hear commentators saying a nice kill from Konoha, it really feels like we’re back in high school. How you would score for the team or make a really killer pass. I kinda missed playing with you.” Tatsuki spoke in the most sincere tone Konoha had ever heard from him. It was even more sincere than when he had confessed.

“Wow, Washio. You don’t talk often, but when you do- you just seem to be able to describe the same things I wouldn’t be able to say to Akaashi properly.” The words moved both the husbands at home, melted at the thought of changing their jersey names was just because they missed playing volleyball together. It was a tiny act, but it just touched both of their hearts much more than they thought.

“Thank you.. for the nice thoughts in making the change.” Akaashi thanked both of them since Konoha was still speechless and couldn’t process a proper word from Tatsuki’s confession. “It means a lot to me, Koutaro. And I’m sure Konoha here is trying to find the perfect words to say to you.”

“He can tell me later when we have wagyu with the team.” The others laughed as Konoha was revived from his sentimental state- immediately changing to his angry mood at the reminder of how the team purposely set him up to treat all of them to wagyu.

“You’re helping me pay half of it, Tatsuki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Konoha pays for their super-expensive Kobe wagyu. Tatsuki secretly paid 3/4 of it because he sneaked in the money into Konoha's wallet the morning before they left for the restaurant. Konoha is spoiled I tell you. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! it was fun! kudos and comments are well appreciated! <3 #konohagetwrecked


End file.
